


Random

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [10]
Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Debbie’s twins really do have the strangest conversations.Sentence 10: “Give me the computer, I need to look up cute penguins.”





	Random

Debbie is writing the shopping list when she hears Hayley say the strangest thing.

“Give me the computer, I need to look up cute penguins.”

She looks up, seeing through the doorway into the living room. Ben is sat on the sofa, the laptop resting on his legs, and Hayley is stood over him, her arms folded.

“A ‘please’ would be nice,” Ben says without looking up.

Hayley sighs. “I need to look up pictures of cute penguins. It’s urgent.”

“How’s that urgent?”

“It just is.”

“You’re so weird.”

“Whatever.”

Debbie shakes her head and decides not to get involved.


End file.
